Te amo
by Akatsuki-Fangirl
Summary: Words with a dance. Fem!CubaxFem!Russia Shoujo-ai


**Te Amo  
Rating: T  
Pairing(s): Cuba/Russia; Miguel/Ivan  
Beware: OOCness, maybe?  
Disclaimer: Cuba, Russia, song, and the webcomic/manga/anime are not mine, if they were, this story would be true.  
Positive comments are welcome, negative comments will be ignored, and flames will be your hell. Have a nice day!**

**_OK, so I really wanted to do a pairing story with this song. At first it was suppose to be either Cuba/Estonia or Cuba/Canada with a happy ending...but then I got the craving to write Cuba/Russia XP Russia and Cuba are both female in this story and unfortunately, I have no female names for them XD_**

Russia brushed back her long silver blonde hair as she stepped outside, away from the party that Ameriko thought would be the most awesomest thing ever. Russia learned quickly not to trust Ameriko, especially when she has had a few drinks. Russia threw her arms in the air and stretched her tense muscles away, allowing her arms to plop down to her sides with an unsatisfied sigh.

"_Tenso, amor?_" A voice soothed in her ear as a pair of hands rested on her shoulders.

Russia turned her head quickly to see the face of the Caribbean island, a grin invading her dark face. Russia relaxed slightly.

She returned the smile with less enthusiasm. "_Tens-ten-_what is that?"

Cuba stepped from behind the Asian country. "_Tenso. _It means 'tense'."

"Ah," Russia mouthed pressing her fingers to her lips. "Da, I do feel quite tense...ah..._tenso._"

Cuba's grin grew at the way the word left the other nation's tongue. "You shouldn't be. Come now, _amor_! You choose the worst time to be uptight!" With a masterful swing of her hip, she nudged the cold nation playfully. "Loosen up!"

"_Amor..._" Russia felt the word on her tongue; it tasted strange for some odd reason.

Cuba's grin lessened a bit. "_Sí, amor._"

Russia leaned on one leg and tilted her head slightly to the side in wonder. "And that means?"

Cuba's grin grew smaller. "It means yes."

Russia's brows knitted together. "No, I know what _sí _means. I mean the other one. _Amor_."

Cuba was frowning at this point. Not a hard frown, just a thoughtful frown. Russia noted the slight blank look in the island's eyes. Russia looked questioningly at the other nation.

Russia's eyes narrowed. "_Оскорбление? _Was that an insult?"

Cuba's hands shot up in defense. "No, no! Of course not, _amor_!"

Russia scoffed. _That word again._

Cuba looked to the ground and fidgeted slightly. Russia watched her a second before turning away.

"Fine," Russia concluded; Cuba raised her head. "I'll go ask that European...ah...Spain? Da, that's right, Spain. She will be able to tell me-"

Russia's heart stopped cold as she felt fingers wrap tightly around her wrist. Russia turned back and blinked in confusion. Cuba's face held an expression of pure horror. Russia raised a brow.

"Tell me what it means." Russia demanded once more. "Or I _will _go talk to Spain."

Cuba looked to the ground once more. "_Si va a hablar con España, entonces no tengo ninguna razón para explicarle."_She muttered.

Russia blinked, wrapped in confusion. "What?"

Cuba's grip on Russia's hand loosened. Russia's hand now laid on Cuba's hand. Russia watched the dark haired girl closely with extreme caution.

_"__¿Me pregunto si me va a matar si le robo un baile?"_ Cuba smiled to herself.

Cuba straightened herself and tugged Russia's hand. Russia looked questioningly at their hands and back up at Cuba's face.

_"__¿Un baile, princesa rusa?"_ Cuba asked, bowing slightly.

Russia gave an unimpressed look. "What? Can't talk in a tongue I can understand now?"

Cuba gave a soft smile. "_Sólo en su mente._" Cuba's eyes looked down for a moment before looking up. "_Para__ su conversación con España: Te amo._"

Cuba pulled the baffled Russian closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. The Cuban repeated her unknown confession. Russia froze as she felt their bodies touch. She could not understand what the Cuban was thinking or saying. She was not sure if she should hightail it or to stay. The look in Cuba's eyes told her to stay.

Cuba pulled Russia closer, leading her to the tree, the party lights dimming as they moved further away. Russia went stiff in the island's arms. Russia clumsily moved with Cuba slowly realizing that the brown eyed nation was dancing. Russia let out the breath she did not know she was hold and swallowed back the lump in her throat. Cuba was dancing with her Russia slowly registered. Russia, finally concluding that no harm would come to her, allowed her body to relax, to almost fall limp in Cuba's arms. Cuba slowly leads her in simple movements.

They moved together underneath the tree, their music only being the faint noise from the party and their soft breaths. Dimmed colors of the rainbow and beyond radiated onto them, almost making them glow. Russia could feel her eye lids grow heavy and her head slowly fogging. She leaned against Cuba's shoulder, letting out a content sigh. Cuba gave a soft smile and brought them to a stop. Russia looked up in wonder.

Cuba gave her a loving look. "_Te amo._"

Shivers ran down Russia's spine as the words slowly translated themselves into Russia's understanding. She smiled.

They understood.

* * *

Si va a hablar con España, entonces no tengo ninguna razón para explicarle. - If you are going to tell Spain then I have no reason to explain anything to you.  
¿Me pregunto si me va a matar si le robo un baile? - I wonder if you will kill me if I steal a dance from you?  
¿Un baile, princesa rusa? - A dance, Russian Princess? (A/N: Just go ahead and shoot me...)  
Sólo en su mente. - Only in your mind. (A/N: I'm not sure what is meant by this, I just thought it was a cool response XP)  
Para su conversación con España: Te amo. - For your conversation with Spain: I love you.

**_This story turned out cheesier than I thought it would XD It barely has anything to do with the song, damn it! XP Ah, well, there was never a plan to begin with. *Wink* Anywho, check my Spanish! D: I never took Spanish, all was done with a translator! I took French, mon ami! (Though I'm not all that great with that language either XP)_**

**_EDIT: OK, tiny mistakes grammar and typo wise have been fixed and (Thanks to Azeituna) my Spanish has been fixed as well. :)_**

**_Salut._**

**_Enjoy! ;)_**


End file.
